thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Geller Narrations
16 Blocks (2006) TV Spots ABC Promo: For the Best in Family Entertainment (1999) * "ABC is America's broadcasting company, bringing more Americas together for the best in family entertainment." * "T.G.I.F., celebrating its 10th season; Disney's One Saturday Morning, American kids' favorite Saturday morning; The Wonderful World of Disney, the longest-running primetime series on network television." * "The best place for family entertainment. ABC, America's broadcasting company." The Animal (2001) Trailer * "Marvin Mange always wanted to help people, but nothing ever came easy until a tragic incident and a groundbreaking medical experiment brought him back to life." * "Now, he's trying to blend in and act human before his animal instincts take control." * "From the producing team that brought you Deuce Bigalow. On June 1st, crime has a dangerous new enemy, law enforcement has a powerful new ally and livestock has a disturbing new friend." * "The Animal." Armageddon (1998) Trailer #1 * "Touchstone Pictures presents Bruce Willis, Billy Bob Thornton, Liv Tyler, Ben Affleck, Will Patton, and Steve Buscemi." * "A Jerry Bruckheimer production, directed by Michael Bay." Trailer #2 * "Life is short. Love is forever. But you never know what the future holds...until it hits." * "Earth's darkest day...will be man's finest hour." * "Bruce Willis. Billy Bob Thornton. Liv Tyler. Ben Affleck. Will Patton. And Steve Buscemi. All the time in the world...is all they've got." * "Armageddon. A Jerry Bruckheimer production, directed by Michael Bay." Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) Trailer * "In 1967, an international secret agent was cyrogenically frozen in case the world ever required his services again. Now, evil is threatening the Earth and the time has come to bring him back into the '90s." * "In his time, he was the coolest secret agent alive. Unfortunately...this is not his time. He's a swinger in a square world. And he's a stranger in a strange land." * "Mike Myers. Elizabeth Hurley. Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery." Balls of Fury (2007) Trailer * "In the criminal underworld, there is a deadly tournament of champions may enter, but only one survives." * "Now, only one man has the balls to bring him down, but he will take dedication, skills and practice. The fate of the world lies in one man's ball." * "Balls of Fury." Batman & Robin (1997) Trailer 1 * "This is the way the world could end...with ice, with a kiss. And the only man who could stop them...can't do it alone." * "Arnold Schwarzenegger...George Clooney...Chris O'Donnell...Uma Thurman...Alicia Silverstone...in a Joel Schumacher film. Strength and courage...honor and loyalty. It all comes together. Batman & Robin." Bernie (2011) Trailer The Best of Warner Bros. 90th Anniversary Blu-ray/DVD Collection Promo * "Heartbreakers. Jokers. Tough guys. And outrageous women. This is why we love the movies. Celebrate the rich history of Warner Bros.' 90th anniversary. Bring home the Best of Warner Bros. 100-film and 50-film collections on Blu-ray and DVD. Includes a rare look inside the movie studio and an unprecedented tour of the Warner lot. Look for specially marked films to receive exclusive content, games, exciting prizes, giveaways and more. Own the collections of a lifetime. The 90th Anniversary Collections from Warner Bros." Big Daddy (1999) Trailer * "New York, if you want to enter the greatest city on Earth. First, you have to get by one person." * "Sonny Koufax had an easy job and let a simple life. Until the day, his girlfriend dumped him for someone else. Now, to win her back, he's getting her a little surprise. Now, Sonny Koufax is finding out. Once you adopt a child, you have to keep it." * "Columbia Pictures presents, Adam Sandler. Big Daddy." Blindness (2008) Trailer * "Opening Night and Official Selection of the Cannes Film Festival. A mysterious illness, a global epidemic, a world in panic." * "From Academy Award nominee Fernando Meirelles, director of The Constant Gardener and City of God, based on the novel by Noble Prize winner Jose Saramago. This fall, this is bold filmmaking, powerful and provocative." * "Blindness." Boston Legal Promos Buena Vista Home Video "Winter Action Blitz" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1995) * "Buena Vista Home Video, the #1 video distributor in the world, brings you the Winter Action Blitz program, promoting the #1 genre in video rentalsL Action!" * "It's the five hottest action titles of the year, supported by a gigantic advertising campaign, massive cross trailering, creating more than one billion consumer impressions, and hard-hitting P.O.P.! it all adds up to the biggest rental program of the year. Crimson Tide, The Glass Shield, Men of War, Best of the Best 3. and Judge Dredd." Carpool (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "In the next 15 minutes, Daniel Miller will stop for Chelsea, Chelsea's sister, Travis and Franklin. In a family-friendly comedy that picks up and delivers, especially with 90-day pay-per-view protection under the hood. From the director of the comedy classics Silver Streak and The In-Laws. Tom Arnold, David Paymer and Rhea Perlman in a comedy about the path to success, the road to happiness and life's little detours. Carpool." Carriers (2009) Trailer * "In 1347, the Black Death raged across Europe, murdering an estimated 35 million people. In 1918, the Spanish flu led to the deadliest epidemic in history. In 2008, get ready for the most devastating plague of all." Cars (2006) TV Spots Cats Don't Dance (1997) Demo VHS Trailer * "Lights, camera, action! From Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, the brand family's trust for great entertainment." * "Just watch the fur fly. 'The freshest, funniest animated feature since Aladdin.' (Jim Svejda, KNX/CBS Radio) Cats Don't Dance, direct from national March theatrical release on over 1,250 screens comes home for just $22.96. 'First-class. The sort of film Disney wishes it could release every year.' (Michael Saunders, The Boston Globe)" * "It's a story that could only happen in the movies as a cat from Kokomo follows his dream all the road to Hollywood, ready to sing and dance his road to the top. You'll meet Danny, Sawyer, Tillie, Woolie, Pudge, and Darla Dimple, the child star from, to put it, mildly fashioned, and her faithful assistant, Max. This little monster's determined to keep all of Danny's dreams from coming true." * "Cats Don't Dance. 'The best movie of its kind since The Lion King.' (Chris Hewitt, Los Angeles Daily News) 'Catchy songs, a bright look and high spirits!' (Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times) A first-rate $37 million production, backed with a showstopping multi-million dollar national TV campaign and an on-target national print campaign. Plus P.O.P., that's a star presentation and cross-trailering on Space Jam, Shiloh, and three new Mary-Kate and Ashley videos." * "How about these great consumer offers with every Cats Don't Dance purchase? A high-flying savings coupon worth up to $125 towards Continental Airlines travel and a $2 instant savings coupon, good towards the purchase to one of four other great Warner Bros. Family Entertainment favorites: Dennis the Menace, Richie Rich, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory: 25th Anniversary, all for just $22.96." * "With the voices of Scott Bakula, Jasmine Guy, and Kathy Najimy, and great new songs by Grammy Award winner Randy Newman, performed by the incredible Natalie Cole. Nothing's gonna stop your customers from bringing home a brand new world of animated fun, excitement, and adventure. Cats Don't Dance, perfectly adorable fun for the entire family. Coming in August, from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment." Chicken Little (2005) Trailer The China Syndrome (1979) Promo Click (2006) Trailer * "The remote takes control." * "Adam Sandler. Click." Columbia Pictures 75th Anniversary VHS Promo * "Columbia Pictures is proud to present over 100 of its most treasured films on video." * "75 years of drama. Action. Romance. And laughter. Relive the movie memories of a lifetime." * "Columbia Pictures. For 75 years, lighting up screens around the world." The Condemned (2007) Trailer * "On a remote island, the most vicious form of Illegal Entertainment is about to go online. The players, ruthless murderers, the game stay alive." * "The Condemned." Cop and a Half (1993) Trailer * "Devon Butler knows just what he wants to be. But now...he's seen a lot of action, but he's seen a lot of TV. Where his fantasy ended...their real adventure began. They're two cops learning to meet each other halfway. Burt Reynolds and introducing Norman Golden II. Cop and a Half." The Country Bears (2002) Trailer * "Beary Barrington was like any other boy. He was loved by his parents and sometimes his brother. Now, Beary's about to discover his destiny with four guys who are barely a band." * "From Walt Disney Pictures, one boy is searching for what he's been missing and discovering what he's had all alone." * "Disney's The Country Bears." CNN Promo Desperate Housewives Promos Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) Trailer * "Deuce Bigalow was a professional fish tank cleaner...who never got any respect. Then, a new client shared his most valuable secret. But just when things might be looking up...everything came crashing down." * "Touchstone Pictures presents...the story of the most unlikely male escort the world will ever know. Rob Schneider. Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo." Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star (2003) Trailer * "Of all the celebrated child stars in America, Dickie Roberts was the most famous. Then he turned 6 and everyone stopped caring." * "30 years later...now...he'll do anything to get his career back on track." * "From Happy Madison Productions...Paramount Pictures presents...David Spade...Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star." Dirty Pretty Things (2002) Trailer Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) Trailer * "Every year in the small town of Mount Rose, Minnesota, a special competition takes place...but for two ambitious girls...and two jealous mothers...it's not just about beauty...it's about poise...it's about tradition...it's about winning and whatever it takes." * "From New Line Cinema...Kirstie Alley, Ellen Barkin, Kirsten Dunst, Denise Richards...Drop Dead Gorgeous." DVD Promo Enemy of the State (1998) Trailer * "Robert Clayton Dean was innocent. He was unsuspecting, he was unaware. Now, what he doesn't know could murder him." * "From Jerry Bruckheimer, producer of The Rock: A film by Tony Scott, director of Crimson Tide. Will Smith. Gene Hackman." * "It's not paranoia if they're really after you. Enemy of the State." Entertainment Tonight Promos Eraser (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "The $100 million box office hit blast that's 'The Terminator and True Lies rolled into one.' (Bob Polunsky, KENS-TV) brings 'Big thrills and big laughs.' (Gene Siskel, Siskel & Ebert) to video. Arnold Schwarzenegger, whose action films deliver a powerhouse 503% ROI. His code name is Eraser. The only way to give his witness a future is to erase her past. Eraser, summer's first hit to blast its way into the rental market. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Vanessa Williams. Eraser." A Family Thing (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "Honest and beautiful. A Family Thing is simply astonishing. Robert Duvall, James Earl Jones and introducing Irma P. Hall. Two thumbs up. A Family Thing is a wonderful thing. And from our family to yours, the retailer Watch and Win contest for a chance to win one of 500 holiday shopping gift certificates worth $100 and the consumer family reunion sweepstakes that includes a trip for four to any major city in the continental USA. A Family Thing." Finding Nemo (2003) Trailer * "There are 3.7 trillion fish in the ocean. They're looking for one." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film." * "Finding Nemo." Firehouse Dog (2007) Trailer * "He was the hottest thing to hit the big screen, but Hollywood's top dog is about to hit an all-time low. Now, a dog who needs a home and a child who needs a friend are about to find each other." * "This spring, this may not be easy, that might even get a little crazy. But together, they'll show the world what it means to be a hero." * "Firehouse Dog." First Sunday (2008) Trailer * "Every time, these two best friends try to make a buck, they ended up busted. And if their lives go from bad to worse, it'll take more than fate to reply their prayers. Crime doesn't pray." * "Ice Cube. Katt Williams. Tracy Morgan. First Sunday." Fled (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "100% sheer excitement. A beginning-to-end adrenaline rush. And Fled will keep racing off your shelves with a 54-day pay-per-view window. Laurence Fishburne, Stephen Baldwin, Salma Hayek. Fled." Galaxy Quest (1999) Trailer * "In the far reaches of the galaxy, a civilization is under siege. They've searched the universe for a leader. What they got...were struggling TV actors. And they're about to put on a command performance eight million light years away. Now, acting like heroes...may not be enough. DreamWorks Pictures presents Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman. Galaxy Quest." Garfield: The Movie (2004) Trailer Godzilla (1998) Trailer * "From the creators of Independence Day. Godzilla. Size does matter." Gone with the Wind (1939; 1998 Re-release) Video Trailer * "Now available on video, see Gone with the Wind as you've never seen it before, in its original Technicolor glory. The romance. The event. Bring home the biggest film of all time, the way it was meant to be seen. Gone with the Wind. Own it on video and DVD." Grey's Anatomy Promos The Help (2011) Trailer * "Based on the sensational bestseller...Skeeter. Aibileen. Hilly. Minny." * "DreamWorks Pictures presents...." * "This summer, an unexpected friendship will change everything. The Help." Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) Trailer * "There was a legend with mysterious powers and a magical past. And if a family's in danger, the one person who needs him most is about to unlock his secret. Herbie's magic will be unleashed on the world. He's stronger, he's faster, he's Herbie-er and it's all good under the hood." * "From Walt Disney Pictures. To save her family, two unlikely partners are gonna make the whole world believe. Lindsay Lohan, with Matt Dillon and Michael Keaton, and introducing the tripped out, rapped up and all-new Herbie." * "Herbie: Fully Loaded." The Horse Whisperer (1998) Trailer * "From the best-selling novel by Nicholas Evans, a film by Robert Redford." * "Touchstone Pictures presents, Robert Redford. Kristin Scott Thomas. The Horse Whisperer." Hotel Transylvania (2012) Trailer * "This fall...an uninvited guest...a monster problem." * "From Sony Pictures Animation. Pack your bags, get away, rest in peace." * "Hotel Transylvania." The Incredibles (2004) Trailer Infamous (2006) Trailer Jack and Jill (2011) Trailer Joe's Apartment (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "Hipper and wittier than any other comedy of summer '96. Joe's Apartment 'should do for cockroaches what Babe did for pigs.' (Larry Worth, New York Post) 'You'll get a lot of laughs visiting Joe's Apartment.' (Jeff Craig, Sixty Second Preview) A perfect rental base of millions of MTV viewers with dazzling special effects to drive viewers buggy and fabulous 90-day national pay-per-view window. Go where the surf's always up. Sex, bugs and rock and roll. What more would you expect from MTV? Joe's Apartment." Joe Dirt (2001) Trailer *''"This spring, America will eventually have someone to look up to. His name is Joe Dirt. He gets no respect. His job isn't glamorous. And even as a child, his family ditched in. Now, to turn his life around, Joe's traveling across our country, digging through the trash and searching for his roots."'' *''"From the producing team that brought you Deuce Bigalow...and Big Daddy...comes the team of the drifter. The story of a rebel...and the saga of a legend."'' *''"The Adventures of Joe Dirt."'' Kickin' It Old Skool (2007) Trailer * "In 1986, Justin was the best break dancer around until one move took him down. 20 years later, he's waking up to a whole new world and discovering the more things change, the more he stayed the same. Now, to get his life back on track, he's bringing back some moves no one ever expected." * "This spring, if you have big attitude and murderous moves, you must be kicking it old school." * "Jamie Kennedy. Kickin' it Old Skool." Kingpin (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "From the idiots that brung you Dumb and Dumber. He's the man with the rubber hand. He's the Amish kid with the golden arm. Kingpin hits a strike in the comedy zone. More laugh-out-loud scenes than any movie this year. Two thumbs up, way up. A high-flying comedy rental powerhouse backed with a 54-day pay-per-view window. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel and big, bad Bill Murray. This winter, get your mind in the gutter. Kingpin." Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) Trailer * "All new from Walt Disney Pictures, the sequel to the hit movie Lilo & Stitch. But this time, Stitch has a glitch. Lilo & Stitch: Stitch Has a Glitch. Only on Disney DVD fall 2005." The Lion King (1994; 2003 Platinum Edition release) Trailer 1 * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents The Lion King Special Edition on video and for the first time ever on Disney DVD." * "It's a dazzling world of adventure with the characters who captured your heart and the unforgettable music the world embraced." * "Featuring the brand new song Morning Report with all-new, never before seen animation." * "The roar heard round the world still reigns. The most powerful film is now the king of all DVDs. Walt Disney Pictures presents The Lion King Special Edition. Coming to video and for the first time ever on Disney DVD." Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World (2005) Trailer Lost Promos The Lost City (2005) Trailer The Mask of Zorro (1998) Trailer Matinee (1993) Trailer * "For the kids of Key West, Florida, there was nothing scarier than a monster matinee. But in the fall of 1962...they got the biggest scare of all." * "From Joe Dante, director of Gremlins. John Goodman. Matinee." Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) Video Trailer * "Things aren't going Max Keeble's way at school. He's not the biggest man on campus. And the principal's not his biggest fan. But something's about to happen...to turn his world around. There's just one small problem." * "From Walt Disney Pictures, a movie for the underdog in all of us. Max Keeble's Big Move. Coming this summer to Disney DVD and video." Meet the Robinsons (2007) Teaser * "This spring, two of the world's greatest minds are in a race to create the most astonishing invention ever imagined. One is in it for the glory. The other...to find the family he's never known." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents Meet the Robinsons. Coming to theaters this spring." Megamind (2010) TV Spot Men in Black (1997) Trailer Moll Flanders (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "'A truly touching and amazing film.' (Ron Brewington, American Urban Radio Networks) 'A memorable experience full of romance and thrills' (Jeanne Wolf, Jeanne Wolf's Hollywood) The critically-acclaimed story of one woman's unbreakable spirit...protected with an extended 70-day pay-per-view window. Robin Wright, Morgan Freeman and Stockard Channing. Moll Flanders." Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007) Trailer * "Welcome to Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, where the storm is alive and wonders never cease. Till now, Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium." My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 (2016) TV Spots My Fair Lady (1964) 1996 Video Trailer * "Its music is unforgettable. Its costumes are unbelievable. Its story is timeless. It is quite possibly the most enchantingly wonderful, remarkably captivating, gloriously irresistible movie ever." * "My Fair Lady. An 8-time Academy Award winner, including Best Actor, Best Director, and Best Picture." * "The delightful Audrey Hepburn...the incomparable Rex Harrison...in the classic story that will charm you more and more every time you see it." * "My Fair Lady, one of the world's most beloved motion pictures, now digitally mastered by THX. The difference is incredible. A masterpiece of sound and picture quality." * "My Fair Lady. Own the magic. Available for the first time on a single cassette...October 1st." The Nice Guys (2016) '70s Retro Trailer * "Coming soon from Warner Bros. Pictures. When you're in trouble, when there's nowhere to turn, you can always call on the Nice Guys." * "Starring Russell Crowe, Ryan Gosling and introducing Kim Basinger as Judith Kutner." * "Trouble has a way of finding them and that's just how they like it. The Nice Guys. Coming to a multiplex near you." The Nine Promos Now You See Me 2 (2016) TV Spots Open Range (2003) Trailer * "Robert Duvall. Kevin Costner. Annette Bening. A film by Kevin Costner." * "Open Range." The Pacifier (2005) TV Spots Pecker (1998) Trailer Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 1 Trailer * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, Pixar Animation Studios' Short Films Collection (The Adventures of Andre & Wally B., Luxo Jr., Red's Dream, Tin Toy, Knick Knack, Geri's Game, For the Birds, Mike's New Car, Boundin', Jack Jack Attack, One Man Band, Mater and the Ghostlight and Lifted), for the first time together on Disney DVD and high-definition Disney Blu-ray." Prancer (1990) Trailer Private Practice Promos Rango (2011) Trailer * "Johnny Depp. From the director of Pirates of the Caribbean." * "On March 4th, adventure has a new name. Rango." Ratatouille (2007) Trailer * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film." * "From the studio that brought you Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc., Toy Story, A Bug's Life, and Cars, and the director of The Incredibles. This summer, dream big and get ready for an adventure that really cooks." * "Ratatouille. A comedy with great taste." Reno 911! Miami (2007) Trailer *''"In the war to protect America, there is one elite crime fighting team that never sleeps. In a time of crisis, America will call Reno 911."'' *''"Get ready for action so raw, so unpredictable. It could only fit in the big screen."'' *''"Reno 911: Miami."'' Robots (2005) Trailer Rudy (1993) TV Spots * "They told him that he didn't break it, they told him to quit. But no matter what they told him, he would never give up. Rudy. Rated PG." The Sixth Sense (1999) TV Spot Slow Burn (2005) Trailer The Smurfs (2011) TV Spots The Smurfs 2 (2013) TV Spots Snow Dogs (2002) Trailer * "Meet the snow dogs: Diesel, Mack, Scooper, Duchess, Yodel, Sniff, Nana and Demon. Now, the greatest sled dog team in the world is about to get a new owner...and this dentist from Miami is about to discover...his inheritance really bites." * "They'll test him...they'll teach him...and take him on the ride of his life. But most of all, they'll make him a champion. Walt Disney Pictures presents Academy Award winner Cuba Gooding Jr, Academy Award winner James Coburn. From the producer of George of the Jungle...and the director of Beethoven...Disney's Snow Dogs." Video Trailer * "Walt Disney Home Entertainment presents the world's greatest sled dog team: Diesel, Scooper, Yodel, Sniff, Nana and Demon. They're about to get a new owner." * "Now...they'll teach him...and make him a champion even if it kills him." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents Disney's Snow Dogs. Now on Disney DVD and video." Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) Trailer * "Two strangers on a flight to Tahiti are about to make an unscheduled stop. Sometimes, the most romantic vacations are the ones you don't plan." * "Harrison Ford. Anne Heche. David Schwimmer." * "Six Days, Seven Nights. Find adventure in the most remote place known to man." The Sixth Sense (1999) Trailer * "Bruce Willis. The Sixth Sense." Space Buddies (2009) Trailer Stuart Little 2 (2002) Trailer * "All Stuart wanted was a little adventure...but you never know when adventure is going to drop in." * "Stuart finally has someone with whom he can see eye-to-eye. But when trouble was in the air, two unlikely partners were on the case." * "Take a little chance...take a little spin...and take off...on the biggest little adventure of them all." * "Stuart Little 2." Tarzan II (2005) Trailer * "The story is legend. Now, experience for the first time the beginning of Tarzan's journey as a young boy in an all-new adventure, Tarzan II. With some old friends and new faces." * "Experience the beginning of the greatest adventure of them all. Featuring new songs by Phil Collins." * "Tarzan II, premiering on Disney DVD this summer." A Time to Kill (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "One of the year's most powerful films. An emotional firestorm. From the man who wrote the book on legal thrillers. The $100 million plus box office and critical sensation, a gripping story with an outstanding cast. Backed with extended 42-day pay-per-view window. A Time to Kill." Tin Cup (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "From the creator of Bull Durham and White Men Can't Jump comes a story about men and women and the games they play. Blissfully romantic. Costner's best since Bull Durham. Tin Cup, the 'funny, flinty and appealing' (Janet Maslin, The New York Times) comedy that sailed past $50 million at the box office. Local legend Roy "Tin Cup" McAvoy, the best player to never hit the big time, wasn't going anywhere. But ever since Dr. Molly Griswold got inside his head, he's been changing his whole approach. Tin Cup, direct from an over 2,000-screens release, just in time to cook up Christmas rental activity with a 42-day national pay-per-view window to boot. Tin Cup." Toy Story (1995) 10th Anniversary Edition DVD Trailer * "One of the most popular films of all time. 'A wonder to behold.' (People) 'Supercharged.' (Today) 'Miraculous.' (Entertainment Weekly) '4 out of 4 stars.' (Newsday, New York Post, New York Daily News, USA Today) And just releasing from the vault..." * "Toy Story: The 10th Anniversary Edition 2-Disc DVD. The movie that changed the face of animation is the must-see DVD of the year. This groundbreaking film is presented with spectacular new picture and sound that will blow you away, plus exciting new bonus features for the entire family, including deleted scenes, an all-new game and a behind-the-scenes look at the creators." * "You haven't experienced Toy Story until you experienced Disney-Pixar's Toy Story 10th Anniversary Edition, on DVD September 6th. And watch out for Toy Story 2: The 2-Disc Special Edition DVD, coming December 27th." Toy Story 2 (1999) Trailer * "This Thanksgiving, the toys are back in town...and just trying to get home...in one piece." * "Tom Hanks. Tim Allen. Toy Story 2." VHS and DVD Home Release Trailer * "Coming to video." * "Hold on, the toys are back in town...and just trying to get home...in one piece." * "Tom Hanks. Tim Allen. Toy Story 2. Coming soon to video and Disney DVD. (Alt: "Coming to video and Disney DVD, October 17th, 2000.")" Two-Disc Special Edition DVD Trailer (2005) * "Golden Globe winner for Best Motion Picture...'The rare sequel that lives up to its predecessor.' (Lisa Schwarzbaum, Entertainment Weekly)...and on December 26th...it will be released from the vault!" * "Walt Disney Pictures presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film. Toy Story 2, the Special Edition two-disc DVD." * "Now, you can experience this as never before (superior picture quality, DTS home theater mix), that proved there are no small actors...only small parts." * "Prepare yourself...for revelations just discovered...and go where no toy has gone before (outtakes, games, deleted scenes and more)!" * "Toy Story 2, two-disc Special Edition DVD!" * "Perfect for that holiday gift card! Coming December 26th." Toy Story (1995)/Toy Story 2 (1999) Blu-ray and DVD Trailer * "The movie that changed the face of animation (Toy Story)...'The rare sequel that lives up to its predecessor.' (Lisa Schwarzbaum, Entertainment Weekly; Toy Story 2)..." * "Now for the first time ever...Toy Story and Toy Story 2...are on high-definition Blu-ray! With all new exciting bonus features for the entire family! And...each movie includes its own early look at the highly-anticipated new movie, Toy Story 3! Coming to theatres in 3D!" * "Disney-Pixar's Toy Story and Toy Story 2. The first time ever in high-definition Blu-ray!" The Wedding Singer (1998) Video Trailer * "The '80s. You thought you could escape them. Now it's time to go back and face the music. Adam Sandler. Drew Barrymore. The Wedding Singer. Rated PG-13." Ugly Betty Promos Warner Home Video "Heat Wave '94" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1994) * "Hollywood's #1 studio introduces Heat Wave, home video's #1 release lineup for summer 1994. Summer's biggest business boom comes at you in one incredible heatwave. 30 popular stars in 15 top-notch movies. Total estimated box office exceeding $200. Over $2 million in money-saving Warner Bros. catalog certificates packed with initial videocassette shipments, redeemable for famous Warner merchandise, backed by almost $1 million in national post-street dates, TV ads and radio promotions. Terrific titles that can potentially generate over 75-million retail rental transactions and over $150 million in retail rental revenues." * "From the best-selling author of The Firm and The Client, the Supreme Court of the United States, the ultimate symbol of law and order. But in a single night, two of its justices will be brutally assassinated. A lawnmower student has pieced together who did the killings and why? Now she has become a target and the only person she can trust is an investigated journalist. 'Magnetic.' (Jeff Craig, Sixty-Second Preview) 'Riveting.' (Jules Peimer, WNWK Radio) 'Powerful.' (Jeffrey Lyons, Sneak Previews/Lyons Group Radio) 'Exhilarating.' (Dennis Cunningham, CBS-TV) 'Brilliant.' (Paul Wunder, WBAI Radio) 'Heart-stopping.' (Pat Collins, WWOR-TV) Julia Roberts, Denzel Washington. The $100-million box office smash, the surefire-hauled video sensation, The Pelican Brief." * "There's something here and it feels like fear, there's something in the night and it seems like terror, there's someone in your bed and it looks like you. Body Snatchers. Roger Ebert proclaims it the best scary movie since Single White Female and the LA Times called it splendidly creepy. 'It knows how to scare you.' (Kenneth Turan, Los Angeles Times) Body Snatchers, they get you when you sleep." * "From the acclaimed director of the Academy Award nominated movie, Children of a Lesser God comes a celebration of life and the moves that perfect to get through. Academy Award winner Robert Duvall, Academy Award nominee Richard Harris and Academy Award winner Shirley MacLaine, Wrestling Ernest Hemingway." * "A Streetcar Named Desire, this sizzling cinema classic that made Marlon Brando international superstar comes to home video in the restored director's cut, featuring four minutes of footage never-before-seen! From the pen of Tennessee Williams, directed by Elia Kazan. Now it's the streetcar for the ages. Vivien Leigh, Karl Malden, Kim Hunter and Marlon Brando. A Streetcar Named Desire, the original director's cut." * "From Academy Award winner Oliver Stone comes the third film in an extraordinary trilogy. A woman who risked her life for freedom, a man who lost his soul to war. Academy Award winner Tommy Lee Jones in a movie that brilliantly sets the screen on fire and is one of the year's best! Heaven and Earth." * "In this land of frozen beauty, Aegis Oil is making a killing. But now, this man has a friend, but these people have a warrior and this corporation has a big problem. Steven Seagal, Michael Caine. An adventure in every way the equal of Under Siege! On Deadly Ground." * "Jack Lemmon and Walter Matthau. After 50 years of fighting over nothing, they finally found something worth fighting for. 'Thoroughly entertaining!' (Michael Medved, New York Post) 'Loaded with laughter!' (Neil Rosen, WNCN/New York News) 'The comedy you've been waiting for!' (Susan Granger, American Movie Classics and CRN Radio Network) Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Ann-Margaret. This $67-million Christmas hit, primed to be the all-family rental sensation of summer. Grumpy Old Men!" Warner Home Video "Heat Wave '95" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1995) * "Turning out to our extended Warner's summer forecast, rental skies will be sunny with scattered bloodsuckers, sensational jail breakers and a couple of ball busters, accompanied by a blizzard of the year's coolest collectibles. Summer rentals will be hot, hot, hot, with four fantastic films." * "A spectacular shower of America's most popular stars and the summer's most wanted collectibles: Batman Forever merchandise, inside special heatwave pre-packs." * "Heat Wave '95, for sizzling summer business." Warner Home Video / MGM/UA Home Video "Reel Rentals 96/97" Sweepstakes Video Promo (1996) Intro * "Cover your tail this winter. Hey, spring sprang, summer sizzle and fall flu" * "So whatcha gonna do for an encore? Just follow your nose and put the bite on winter rental revenue with Reel Rentals. $325 million in box-office and two top studios on your side. With 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 feature flicks for kicking winter revenue. Backed by national print support, P.O.P. and cross-trailering that will make consumers look twice, thrice, ah, hell 9 times. Plus, pay-per-view windows up to 90 days on selected titles to drive rentability through the roof and no revenue sharing on any of the titles, keeping rental profit in your hands." * "And we're offering consumers two great incentives, which will like a force of nature put a big spin in store traffic and make your rental profitability a slam dunk. When your customers rent two Reel Rentals titles, they can save $5 on the purchase of Twister. The Twister savings offer will be trailered in high-profile magazines during December." * "To keep consumers walking to your store, that campaign, along with a counter card, glassine, shelf talker, and in-store reel will drive consumers to rent two of the titles to pick up the Twister savings certificate. And for an instant reward, consumers who let 2 Reel Rentals titles can receive the hottest limited edition poster ever, featuring Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes gang of Space Jam. Get 100 Space Jam posters and other great stuff by calling 1-800-891-1311 and ordering the Reel Rentals promotional kit to make your store the center of rockin' rental action." Outro * "Two terrific studios are teaming up to heat up winter with Reel Rentals. An out of this world lineup of rental business blockbusters. Don't forget, two great consumer offers tied to these nine great hits, $5 off a Twister video and a free Michael Jordan Space Jam poster. And call our 800 number for your traffic-building Reel Rentals promotional kit. When you make up your mind to take winter by storm, you know who to call. MGM/UA Home Video and Warner Home Video. Remember, profit-powering rental-boosting tools are just a phone call away." Warner's Summer Video Rental Fever Sweepstakes Video Promo (1995) *''"From Cannon Video, a turbocharged direct-to-video theatrical feature. 'Buckle up for a crash course in excitement with Michael Dudikoff, the full throttle action favorite, whose films have racked up over $50 million in video rental revenues! ''Midnight Ride, a kamikaze cop and a psycho lady killer take the highway to hell on a collision course of violence that only one will survive. ''A non-stop thrill ride that will have action fans breaking the speed limit to get their hands on it. ''And you'll chase down a 15% price break by ordering the Midnight Ride VHS twopacks! ''American Ninja Michael Dudikoff, Mark Hamill of Star Wars, Hollywood legend Robert Mitchum.'' Midnight Ride, where all roads lead to rental action." *"Life hasn't been easy for Jane. Men have always been a mystery to Robin and Holly falls in love every day. They had nothing in common, but each other. The $25-million box office hit in the crowd-pleasing tradition of Fried Green Tomatoes, Steel Magnolias and Thelma and Louise. Whoopi Goldberg, Mary Louise Parker and Drew Barrymore, Boys on the Side. 'Fresh, lively and funny.' (Jami Bernard, New York Daily News) 'Thelma and Louise plus one.' (Susan Granger, CRN and American Movie Classics) 'Three smashing all-stops-out performances.' (Bob Campbell, Newhouse Newspapers) 'One of the best discoveries of 1995 at the movies.' (Roger Ebert, Siskel and Ebert) Whoopi Goldberg, Mary-Louise Parker and Drew Barrymore. With 1995's hottest soundtrack featuring Sheryl Crow, Bonnie Raitt, Melissa Etheridge and many more top artists! It's also backed with a sizzling multi-million dollar post street national ad campaign to put summer rentals over the top. Boys on the Side." *''"Plug in to electrifying suspense with 'The best thriller since The Silence of the Lambs.' (Susan Granger, CRN and American Movie Classics) A brutal murder, a forced confession, a renowned professor of law driven by conscience to take the case. Just Cause, $38-million worth of nail-biting suspense! 'Gripping, explosive.' (Bill Diehl, ABC Radio Network) 'A thriller-diller chiller.' (Ralph Novak, People) From producers whose credits include the Lethal Weapon series, Passenger 57 and The Last Boy Scout. And backed with a high-visibility multi-million dollar national post street ad campaign, every step takes you closer to the edge of your seat and brings him closer to the truth. Just Cause."'' *''"The Bunch is back with all guns blazing and it's 'a cause for celebration.' (Michael Wilmington, Chicago Tribune) The Wild Bunch, the original director's cut. Digitally restored in widescreen letterboxed format with surround sound stereo and 10 minutes of added footage cut from the original theatrical release makes this much the best thriller. 'An american masterpiece.' (Michael Wilmington, Chicago Tribune) 'Ferociously magnificent.' (Joe Leydon, Houston Post) 'Bruising and brilliant.' (Peter Travers, Rolling Stone) 'A classic.' (David Ansen, Newsweek) 'One of the great defining moments of modern movies.' (Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times) The Wild Bunch, director Sam Peckinpah's towering landmark film that revolutionzed screen violence. Direct from a triumphant 30-city theatrical release, still causing ratings controversy, restored to its original four star brilliance! William Holden, Ernest Borgnine, Robert Ryan, Edmund O'Brien, Warren Oates. The original director's cut coming at year's end in two fabulous laserdisc editions as well! The Wild Bunch, their time has come again."'' *''"The #1 box office movie of spring 1995. 'The most intelligent and satisfying thriller to come along since The Fugitive.' (Mick LaSalle, San Francisco Chronicle) Outbreak, the $70-million box office smash that's as real as today's headlines! 'A sit-on-the-edge-of-your-seat masterpiece.' (Paul Wunder, WBAI Radio/New York) 'Powerful.' (Jack Matthews, New York Newsday) 'First-rate.' (Joe Leydon, The Houston Post) 'The immediacy is chilling.' (Jani Bernard, New York Daily News) 'One of the great scare stories of our time.' (Roger Ebert, Chicago Sun-Times) 'Totally engrossing from beginning to end.' (David Sheehan, CBS-TV) Outbreak, with the highest intent-to-rent of any 1995 theatrical release today! Backed with a high-powered national post street ad campaign, the greatest medical crisis of all time begins. From the director of In the Line of Fire and the producer of The Fugitive, Outbreak."'' The Wild (2006) Trailer * "This spring...when one of their own is taken away...five friends will take on a mission...by land...by air...by sea...and discover...what a jungle the city can be." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents...The Wild, only in theaters April 14." Category:Narrations